1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic connectors for electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrical connector is an interface that allows an electronic device to be removably connected to another electronic device or system, to provide electronic communication between the connected devices. For example, hardware components such as hard drives, optical drives, and expansion cards commonly include electrical connectors for interfacing with a computer system. A common configuration is for a male connector on one device to mate directly with a female connector on another device. A cable may also be used to couple the connector of one device with the connector on another device over some distance. A connector typically includes a plurality of electrical terminals that are electrically connected to corresponding terminals of another connector, to provide electrical signal paths between the connected devices. For example, the electronic terminals may take the form of pins housed in a connector body or conductive traces formed on a circuit board. These signal paths may be used to communicate data and/or power.
Various methods and devices are also known in the art for detecting when two connectors are coupled or not coupled. For example, spare or reserved pins may be used for detecting whether a connection has been made. However, some connections already utilize all of the pins for data or power, such that the connection can not be detected in this manner.